I love you mum
by Hollyoaksperiandnico
Summary: This is going to be a story about 13 year old Nico and her ups and downs of being a teenager. Is Sienna better has she changed and is she the caring mother she's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be an on going story.**

 **Nico is 13 years old.**

Nico had just got out of the bath and was only in her knickers when her mum came into her room.

"MUM!"Nico screamed

"What" Sienna asked back picking up Nico's clothes up of the floor

"Get out of my room I'm basically naked!" Nico shouted.

Sienna signed and walked out. Why was that girl being so moody and private lately. She took a mental note to talk to the girl.

15 minutes later an angry looking Nico emerged from the room.

"Nico can you come here please I want to talk to you" Sienna asked nicely.

"What!" Nico spat back

"Don't talk to me like that now sit down" Sienna told her.

Nico sighed and sat at the end of Sienna's bed.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sienna asked her.

"You! You walked in on me getting changed and then didn't get out." She said still in a mood.

"Look sorry I didn't know you was getting changed and can I ask you one more question. Why are you being so private lately?" Sienna said.

"I just like my own space and I don't want you to see me naked". Nico said in a much calmer voice.

"I understand that but I've seen you naked loads of times" Sienna said.

"Yeah I know but that was then and this is now. It's embarrassing mum and I don't want you to be there. I wouldn't be so embarrassed If I had things everyone else does even Peri and it not fair" Nico said to Sienna.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything and what 'things'?" Sienna asked tilting her head.

"A bra" Nico whispered.

"Really all that fuss over one thing. Come on then get you shoes on" Sienna said standing up and getting her handbag.

"What really?" Nico asked.

"Yes now come on let's go" Sienna told her.

They arrived in town and found themselves at the bra section.

"Nico the sizes there are two options. Number one, the lady measures you or number two I do it they are both embarrassing but if you don't we will end up buying one that is miles to big or miles to small and we don't want that do we" Sienna said to Nico.

Nico hesitated. She didn't the lady to do it but she didn't want her mother to do it either but realized she had no choice.

"Fine you do it" Nico said quickly.

"Okay, come to the changing rooms." Sienna said

They went in the changing room and found out her size. They got some bras and then decided to go for lunch.

"Mum thank you for buying me these" Nico said to Sienna.

"Nico it's fine. To be honest i should of got you these a long time ago but it slipped my mind. I want you to know that you shouldn't be embarrassed to talk to me about anything. We can talk about boys, make up and even periods. I just want you to know I'm here for you". Sienna said calmly.

Nico smiled. They ordered their food before eating and then carrying on shopping. A while later they arrived home after being stuck in traffic for hours.

"Mum I'm tired can I to to bed" Nico asked.

"Yeah sure I'm tired to so go and get changed and then I will come in and say goodnight to you". Sienna told her.

Nico had go into her pajamas and was just about to get into bed when she heard a knock at the door it was Sienna.

"Come on you" Sienna said as she helped Nico get into bed.

"Mum I want to say thank you again for today it has been amazing" Nico said sleepily.

"Will you stop saying thank you it's fine" Sienna said as they both giggled. "Plus I've had great fun spending time with you.

"Good night sweetheart" Sienna said.

"Goodnight mum" Nico replied before drifting of to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading is you want me to continue just review, follow and favorite. I love to listen to you ideas and plus don't be afraid to pm me and tell me what story's you would like me to write. Thanks- Chloe x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a idea I had after WaterlooRoadSianandMadi reviewed it. Thanks xx**

It was the next day and Nico had woken up with a sore stomach. She walked into the kitchen where she found her mum drinking some tea. Nico was pouring some orange juice when another stomach pain hit her. She grabbed her stomach and by now her mum was already looking at her.

"Nico are you okay?" Sienna asked with worry.

"Yeah sorry i have just got a bit of a sore stomach" Nico quickly replied.

"Where does it hurt" Sienna said as she got up and walked towards Nico.

"It doesn't matter now" Nico said she wasn't in the best of moods.

"No tell me please sweetheart" Sienna said not letting this go.

"It's just here" Nico said as she pointed to her abdomen.

"Oh, have you started to get these often" Sienna asked.

"Yeah sometimes they come and go, what is it?" Nico asked.

"I could be a period cramp" Sienna said quietly as Maxine and Patrick were in the room but Maxine had already heard and started coming towards them. Nico's face had dropped

"Hey don't look so worried it's perfectly natural aren't they Maxine" Sienna said looking at Maxine.

"Perfectly natural?! I don't want to get them please don't let me get them mum" Nico said as she started to get upset.

"Hey every woman gets them. I have them, your mum has them and Peri might have hers and if she doesn't she will get them" Maxine said trying to reassure her.

"Maxine's right every female has them so don't be so worried. If I didn't have periods you wouldn't be here and if Maxine didn't Minnie wouldn't be alive either so please don't panic".

"They might be a bit unpleasant at first but you get used to them" Maxine said.

"Yeah and the advantages of having them are 1) you can eat anything you want 2) you don't have to do anything 3) no P.E and 4) you can cry and not be judged.

They all laughed.

"So I don't have to be scared or embarrassed?" Nico asked

"No" Sienna and Maxine said at the same time.

"I got mine at 13 so your probably about to start" Sienna said.

"I'm so happy I have you two to help me get through my life" Nico said smiling.

They all hugged for a few seconds before pulling apart.

"How about we watch a film ladies" Maxine suggested

"Yeah can we watch pitch perfect 2?" Nico asked

"Of course we can sweetheart" Sienna said.

They all sat down in their pajamas and watched films all day and ordered pizza.

Maxine and Sienna felt Nico getting heavier so decided to take her to bed. After she was in bed Maxine and Sienna decided they was going to bed as well.

"Goodnight" they both said in unison.

 **Thank you for suggesting this chapter WaterlooRoadSianandMadi I've had fun writing it please review and tell me what I should write thank you- Chloe xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the follows and reviews I am going to be continuing this story for a while. I will try and upload every night around 8pm** **(UK time).**

It was the next morning and Nico had woken up with a text from Peri.

 _Come out later me you and some lads. Peri xx_

She relied back saying _What lads? is Dylan going to be there? Nico xx_

Nico had a secret crush of Dylan, nobody knew about it expect from Peri.

 _Yes, he's gonna be there just meet me at the park at 1. Peri xx_

Nico got changed and met Sienna in the kitchen.

"Hey mum can I go out at 1?" Nico asked nicely.

"Yeah course but I want to know who your with" Sienna said back.

Nico didn't want to tell Sienna about the boys she didn't know how she would react.

"Just Peri" Nico said.

"Go on then be back at 9:30 by the latest" Sienna said smiling.

"Thanks mum your the best" Nico said hugging her mum.

It was now 12:45 and Nico had just left the house and met Peri,Tom and Dylan.

"Hey guys". Nico said.

"Hey Nico how are you" Dylan asked

"Yeah I-I-I'm good you?"

Nico replied and stuttered They all giggled.

Peri and Tom we're going out so they was all over each other kissing. Which just left Nico and Dylan sat there silent.

"I want to tell you something but I don't know how you'll feel about it" Dylan said.

"I really like you" he said.

"I really like you too." Nico said.

The both leaned in and kissed for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Why don't we leave these and I'll buy you some chips?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah why not, hey Peri Tom were gonna leave" Nico told them and they both nodded their heads.

They were holding hands and eating chips when Sienna bumped into them.

"Oh sorry" Sienna said not realising who it was.

"Nico I thought you was with Peri and who's this?" Sienna asked strictly.

"Sorry my fault I'm Dylan and I don't mean to get her into trouble".Dylan said nicely.

"No Dylan it's ok she's not in trouble but may I borrow her and she can come back out later?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah course, Nico call me later yeah." Dylan said. Nico nodded and they both said goodbye then soon Nico and Sienna arrived home.

"Sit down, Nico why did you lie to me you said you was going out with Peri and then I find you with Dylan." Sienna said.

"Mum I was with Peri but she was with Tom and Dylan and I sort of like Dylan then he asked me out and then we left them to get some chips then we met you." Nico said quickly letting everything out.

"I think it's really nice you've got a boyfriend but I just don't want you to be doing anything stupid because look what happened when I was thirteen." Sienna said.

"I know mum and I won't be stupid I'm not going to have sex till I'm like 18" Nico said and they both giggled.

"I'd like that" Sienna said.

"When your a little older I think we should have a really good chat about sex but not just yet ok?" Sienna said to Nico.

"Yeah alright mum can I go back out now" Nico said not wanting anything more to do with this conversation.

"Yeah go on then and be good" Sienna shouted as Nico had already gone.

 **Hey thanks for reading sorry it's so short it's because I have no ideas I really want to keep this story going but nobody is telling me any ideas please review- Chloe xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm really stuck for ideas as loads of people a viewing but not leaving reviews and I really need ideas please xx**

It was a few weeks later and Nico had just got home from school.

"Hey sweetheart have you had a good day?" Sienna asked but Nico walked past her and sat

down. "Nico?".

"What!" Nico shouted.

"I was asking if you had a good day are you okay?" Sienna asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine just leave me alone" Nico shouted.

Sienna walked away leaving the girl to calm down. She sat down in the kitchen with Maxine.

"What's wrong with her?" Maxine asked.

"I really don't know she just told me to go away so I've left her to calm down." Sienna replied.

"Well do you want me to talk to her?" Maxine said.

"You can try but I doubt she'll talk" Sienna told her.

Maxine went over and sat next to Nico and waited a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Are you okay Nico?" Maxine asked gently.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me one minute I'm happy the next I find myself wanting to kill somebody." Nico said much calmer than before.

"Aw hun it's probably just your hormones" Maxine said quietly. "It's normal at your age to get mood swings".

"Really?" Nico said.

"Yeah it just means that your growing up. Everyone has mood swings and they can't be helped it's just your body". Maxine said.

"Thank you Maxine and will you tell my mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at her like that it just came out". Nico asked politely.

"Of course I can hun" Maxine said as she got up.

Maxine walked back into the kitchen where she met Sienna.

"What's wrong? Did she tell you what's the matter?" Sienna asked.

"Yes she did, I think it's just her hormones" Maxine said.

"Oh I thought that too. I really think she's struggling with her emotions I'll have to have a word with her" Sienna said and Maxine nodded.

Sienna walked into the living room, sat down next Nico and pulled her into a hug.

"Mum I'm really sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" Nico said as she was still hugging her mum.

"I know sweetheart but it's only your hormones" Sienna said.

"I know that's what Maxine said" Nico told her.

"They might get more controlled once you start your periods". Sienna said.

"Yeah alright mum". Nico said not wanting anything more to do with this conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop being embarrassed!" Sienna said strictly.

"I'm not embarrassed" Nico lied. "I just don't want to have this conversation again."

"Okay come on why don't we all go out for a family meal?" Sienna said. "Me, you and Maxine. Patrick can't home he's got a meeting at the school".

"Alright then" Nico said.

Nico got changed and went out for a meal. By time they got back it was late so just decided to go to bed.

 **Thanks for reading but please can you leave ideas because I literally have none at all! Much appreciated- Chloe xx**

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I've not updated in a while this chapter is going to be a Nico/Sienna/Per/Leela moment suggested by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi (thanks xx) I've also got a few more story lines coming up about a rebellious Nico suggested by a guest.**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Nico had just finished school for the summer holidays. Nico had told her mum Peri was going to come over when they finished.

"Hey mum!" Nico said as she came through the door with Peri.

"Hey Nico, hello Peri are you girls alright?" Sienna replied.

"I am now schools finished" Nico said excitedly.

"Cool, what about you Peri?" Sienna asked.

Peri just shrugged her shoulders. Nico nudged her.

"I'm fine thanks" Peri said a bit moody.

"Well your mum is coming round later we are all going to have dinner together" Sienna said smiling.

Peri gave a weak smile.

"We are going to my room mum" Nico said walking off with Peri following behind her.

"Okay but don't make to much noise!" Sienna shouted.

Nico and pei went into the room and through their stuff onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you today Peri, you've been really weird" Nico asked quietly.

"I've just got really bad stomach pains that's all and it hurts a lot" Peri said with a wobbly voice.

"Oh okay, my mum said that your mum is coming soon so you'll have her" Nico said.

"Yeah i suppose" Peri replied beginning to have a smile on her face.

They both continued chatting and soon Sienna shouted them through.

"Look what I found!" Sienna said holding a photo album up.

"Oh no mum please don't do this" Nico pleaded with her hands over her eyes.

"Come on it will be a laugh" Peri said running over.

They all sat down having a laugh at what Nico looked like when she was younger. Peri became a bit weird.

"Ermm Sienna?" Peri asked.

"What's wrong hun?" Sienna replied.

"Please may I use your toilet?" She said.

"Of course you know where it is" Sienna told her.

"Thanks" Peri said. As she got up there was a slight red mark on the light brown chair. Sienna and Peri had both scene it.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Peri said beginning to cry.

"Sweet heart it's okay, just go to the bathroom" Sienna said kindly. "Do you want me to call your mum"

"Yes please Sienna" Peri said before running of to the toilet.

Nico had just walked off awkwardly and went into her room. She thought it was horrible and there was to much blood.

*phone call*

Sienna: Hey Leela I'm just ringing to ask if you can come over a little earlier.

Leela: Yeah I can but why, has something happened.

Sienna: Yeah Peri has started her period and she's really upset and I think Nico is a bit shocked.

Leela : Oh really well I'll just go to Priceslice and get her some pads then I'll be right over.

Sienna: Ok that's fine see you soon, bye.

Leela: Bye.

*end of phone call*

"Peri your mum is getting you some pads and coming over don't worry it'll be fine" Sienna shouted through the bathroom door.

"Thank you" Peri said still crying.

Soon Leela came and Sienna let her in and Peri allowed Leela into the bathroom. Peri got sorted and Leela and Peri sat at the table talking. Sienna left them And decided to go and see if Nico was okay after she disappeared.

She knocked on her door and there was no answer so just walked in.

"Hey are you ok?" Sienna said noticing her daughter was crying.

"Mum I'm scared will I bleed a lot like that." Nico said panicking.

"I don't know you might, everyone's different" Sienna replied.

"Ok mum, can we have this conversation another time because I feel a bit sick after what happened" Nico asked.

"Of course sweetheart" Sienna said.

They both walked back into the kitchen. Leela and Peri had done talking and was waiting for Sienna and Nico. They order pizzas and started watching a film.

 **Hey guys so I'm going to start updating this more now I might stop and delete it because nobody likes it and hardly anyone is reviewing it so I might delete but here there's another chapter xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**** I KNOW I SAID NICO WAS 13 BUT IM GOING TO MAKE HER 14 INSTEAD****

 **Hey so sorry I've not updated in a while, I've had NO ideas whatsoever so please could you review this and give me ideas thanks 3**

 ********This is what a viewer requested and PM me so sorry if it's bad **********

It was a couple of months later and Nico was going out with Dylan and decided not to tell her mum because she knew what she was like.

"Mum can I go out today?" Nico asked sweetly.

"Yeah but who are you going to be with?" Sienna replied.

"Errr, just Peri" She said.

"Alright then but keep your phone on and answer when I ring or text you" Sienna said.

"Fine" Nico shouted running off to get ready.

Nico wanted to look more grown up and sexy for Dylan so she went over to her mums draws and pulled out a really short dress. She put it on but was still quite flat chested. She walked back over and pulled out a bra before going into the bathroom and stuffing it.

"Mum! I'm going" Nico shouted.

"Ok be good!" Sienna shouted back.

She quickly met Dylan in the folly and they started walking to Dylan's.

"So what we gonna do" Nico asked.

"I dunno maybe we could sit and talk or we could play on the Xbox?" Nico said smiling.

"Yeah I'd like that" Nico said leaning into Dylan.

They soon got in and was home alone because Grace and Trevor was out. They played on the xbox for a bit then Dylan lent in and kissed her. They continued doing this for a while and Dylan took Nico to his bedroom. Nico was a little nervous as to what would happen next.

"It's okay, you'll like it" Dylan said laying her down on the bed.

They continued kissed then Nico felt Dylan's hand going up her dress and into her underwear. He put one finder inside her then another and started fingering her really hard. Nico moaned with enjoyment but at the same time it was hurting.

"Stop Dylan please stop" Nico said getting up and bursting into tears.

Nico run out of then house and straight home and banged into Sienna before running into her room.

"Nico? What's happened are you okay?" Sienna said knocking on her door.

She go no reply so just walked in. It broke her heart when she saw her daughter curled up in a ball crying on her bed.

"Nico sweetheart what's happened?" Sienna said going to comfort her daughter.

"Mum I'm so sorry I've been so stupid" Nico said crying even more.

"Hun what's wrong please tell me what you've done" Sienna pleaded.

"I wasn't with Peri, I was with Dylan and then we went back to his" Nico said in Sienna's arms.

"Nico what did you do?" Sienna asked looking her in the eye.

"W-we was kissing and then he took me to his room" Nico said wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Then what happened sweetheart" Sienna said encouraging her to tell her more.

"We started kissing again then he put his hand up my dress and then into my underwear" she said with a shaky voice.

"Did he finger you?" Sienna said. Nico just nodded.

"Ohh Nico" Sienna said with a more serious voice.

"Mum I'm really sorry I didn't want it to happen it just did" Nico said.

"I know hun it's hard at the age you are, you want to do something then the next minute you regret it" Sienna told her.

"It hurt a lot mum" Nico said burying her face into her mother chest.

"I know sweetheart" Sienna said. "To be honest I knew that boy was going to be trouble, he's Trevor Royle's son so of course he's a trouble maker".

"He seemed really nice when I first met him". Nico said.

"I know he did, I'll tell you what why don't we go shopping to take your mind of all of this?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah can we" Nico replied.

"Come on then missy" Sienna said getting up. "Your growing up to fast hun please slow down". Nico chuckled.

They both went into town and did some shopping before going home and watching a film.

 **Sorry if it's boring I've had no ideas accept from the this one which someone pm me. Please review it would me a lot xxxx**


End file.
